fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy A'Hoy!
Fanboy A'hoy! is episode 17b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Oz *Fankylechum *Dollernator *Scrivener Elf *Mrs. Cram *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Kari Wahlgren as Nancy (this episode only) Jamie Kennedy as Kyle, Fankylechum Dyana Liu as Yo Josh Duhamel as Oz Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Dollarnater, Scrivener Elf Candi Milo as Lupe, Cher, Francine, Mrs. Cram Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum have transformed the Fanlair roof into a pirate ship, and are ready to hunt for treasure. They get rid of the decoy coins in their chest, then fill it with better things like their very first action figure (a limited edition Man-Arctica with kung-fu tongue grip), candy, money, and a maggot farm. After they fill the chest, Chum Chum worries that burying treasure is bad, so the boys blindfold each other so they won't remember where they dug. Later, they use a map to search but, end up in Oz's bathroom while Oz is using it. Fanboy discovers they have the decoy map, and buried the real map by accident. However, he and Chum Chum won't give up. They decide to dig up the whole town. At the graveyard that night, Yo and later, Kyle, join them. By the next morning, the whole class and a few others join the pack. The crew digs up a trench in the street while the boys look on. Later, they found nothing, so the crew gets disgruntled. Fanboy cheers the crew up by talking about the treasure, then spies it just by the roof slot. Everyone is excited, until they see that the treasure is just garbage of the things the boys buried. As a result, the boys get punished by their own crew by walking the plank and falling in a sewage gyser. Trivia/Goofs Cher has a Texas accent in this episode. Nancy's last name is revealed to be Pancy. This episode marks the return of Fankylechum. Second time Fanboy's alarm clock acts as a time card. First being "Cold War". Lupe's pirate name is based on Blackbeard the pirate. During the treasure chest stock montage, Chum Chum isn't wearing his newspaper hat. The first time Fanboy and Chum Chum talk to each other over a solid burst card, the background is pink. The second time, the background is blue. Lenny does not talk, but he is heard snoring. This is the first episode where he has no lines. When the group says "ARRRR!", Precious says it, too. In real life, it's impossible for animals to talk. Pirate names: *Fanboy: Captain Fanbeard *Chum Chum: First Mate Chumbucket *Kyle: Scarlet (Redbeard) *Yo: Lady Revenge *Nancy: Nancy the Pancy *Francine: Bilgerat Bernice *Lupe: Blackbeard *Chris Chuggy: Captain Chuggy La'foote *Duke: Scurvy Duke *Michael: The Dancing Dutchman *Cheech: One Eyed Cheech *Fankylechum: Diabolito *Cher: Dr. Paula Hutchison (Peppy the Hook) *Scrivener Elf: Briney Pugwash *Precious: Sharkbate *Mitzi: Whitebeard *Dollarnater: Artificially Intelligent Robotic Life Form From The Futurebeard This is the second time Lenny appeared without Boog. How did the treasure become garbage when Fanboy and Chum Chum never chewed on it before digging? Maybe that scene was not shown for time reasons. When Fanboy says "First Mate Chumbucket, report!", his foot can be seen over his cape. Originally, after Fanboy says, "Okay, four ways, but that's it!", Lupe was supposed to enter and say, "What's a pirate?" and Fanboy grumbled. This scene was cut for time. Also, when the camera pans on the disgruntled group, Kyle cracks his knuckles. Duke was supposed to crack his knuckles, but that was changed. The moss Fanboy finds on the back of his head that points north is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Pizza Delivery", where moss that Spongebob found on a rock that points toward civilization. Chum Chum flashbacks that he and Fanboy buried the map, but the scene was not shown. It was most likley removed from the montage for time reasons. There is a crowd-position error when the crew gets disgruntled. When Chum Chum says "Me thinks the bcrew be getting restless", Michael and Fankylechum stand next to Kyle. When the camera pans on the crew, Nancy stands next to Kyle. When the camera goes back to Fanboy and Chum Chum, Fankylechum stands next to Kyle again. It's revealed that Chris Chuggy has a really small brain (maybe that's because he only says 'wah'). Category:Episodes